


Self Preservation

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar’s secret reasons.<br/>(and a weird take on the “power” prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Preservation

They were practicing together, for a change.  
“Toki, you ams playings way to sloppies. You mights as well just be givings up, you will never be as good as me, nots ever.”  
“I really hates you Skwisgaar.”  
They’d been getting along so well lately, too well. The fighting has dwindled, and they were truly enjoying being in each other’s company. That just wasn’t acceptable.  
“Fines, goes to crybabies house if you can’ts handle the truth.”  
“I really hates you.”  
“Now you ams just repeatings yourself.”  
Clearly upset, Toki stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Alone again, alone as he must be, Skwisgaar sighed.   
It was so hard to keep being critical, but what choice did he have? If he ever let on how deeply he cared, it would be over, everything would be over.   
He’d invited Toki to this little practice session to gauge how things were going, and things were going far too well.  
He’d caught it in time, barely.  
This time, at least, but how many more times could he stand it?  
Eventually the day would come when he just couldn’t keep up this charade any longer, couldn’t bear to keep driving him away.  
Someday he would give in, confess, surrender.  
And then Toki’s love would destroy him.


End file.
